Adrift Soul
by Wolfie.K
Summary: KurKag When a woman is attacked by demons it is up to the SD to solve the case! Also a new girl is attending Kurama's school. When only rumors circulate, what else will our fox have to go on to find love? YYH Xover


Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha in any shape, size, or form. Except for the imaginary ones. _Those_ are mine. -grins-

_::Adrift Soul::_

_Prologue_

__

Kagome rushed across the plain, robes whipping about her frame and bangs blowing off her forehead at her heightened speed. In her hand she brandished a sword of a sleek, gleaming silver. The tip gleaming dangerously in the moonlight above her. Chasing behind her was a large clan of youkai, roaring and screeching in the night's air; claiming their demands.

The priestess let out a low hiss of breath as she dodged a spear thrown skillfully at her. Pivoting to the side gracefully, her slippers barely a whisper upon the packed earth beneath her, as the silver bangles around her ankle jingled against each other as the spear planted itself in the dirt ahead of her.

"Give yourself up priestess!" One of them bellowed in mocking humor. "There is no one who can save you now!"

"What makes you think I need saving?!" She shot back at them, azure eyes gleaming unnaturally. "Especially against low-level demons like yourselves!"

Several infuriated snarls met her ears, making her wince internally. '_Damn inflated youkai egos...'_ Several clubs were threateningly raised, waving at her thunderously.

"Stupid human! We could rip you apart in a moment!"

Letting her muscles relax, she straightened her shoulders defiantly. Lifting her sword, she slid it in to the sheath at her side before casting a cheeky grin back at them.

"Wouldn't you have to catch me first, before you could 'rip me apart?'" She reached her hand to the chain binding her hair in a low knot, and entwined it in between her fingers, as her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders freely. "So far, you have yet to do just that."

They snarled at her. When their boss had assigned them to capture this mortal, they had figured it would be an easy task. Albeit the fact, she was famed as a powerful priestess, held in high regards by almost all the lords of Makai. Also, she was rumored to be inhuman in her skills, a match even for the great Lord Sesshoumaru. In truth, she had known they were there at the abyss following her and escaped easily despite her being a human wench. The youkai were re-thinking bringing the wretch back to their lord alive as he had commanded.

She was starting to piss them off to the point they would attempt to defy their leader, no matter the consequences.

Kagome shuddered at the cold glares she was receiving, winding her nimble fingers around the chain until she felt the familiar tang of power pulse from it. Grinning victoriously, she held up the glowing chain triumphantly to her attackers. Sesshoumaru had warned her away from using her own powers in Makai, unless she wished to attract hundreds of demons with the sheer energy of it and she hadn't had time to activate the charm used for transportation earlier in her haste to stay out of the demons' grasp. That is until now. They had been so blinded by their fury, they hadn't noticed her invocation of the magical object.

The youkai howled in outrage at her now obvious ploy, thundering towards her as she began to fade in the violet light.

Her hair flowed outwards in an supernatural wind before she disappeared from view completely, escaping the clawed hand that shot out to grasp her neck.

"G'Bye!" Her cheerful voice called, fading in the wind with a hint of laughter. "Sorry for all the trouble! Maybe we can do this again sometime, ne?"

* * *

Kagome walked silently through the large corridor of the drafty castle, passing several of demonic servants with a smile and rapt greeting, which they returned with equal disposition. Slung over her shoulder was her long-used yellow backpack filled with notebooks and school supplies that she'd need for they day. Today was the first day at her new school, Meiou High, as a Sophomore. A few months ago she had passed the entrance exams for the prestigious academy with flying colors thanks to a few all-nighters she pulled, and she was ecstatic about going now, as she had been when she had found out she had been accepted. Grinning broadly, she stopped before a large, ornate door and knocked loudly.

'What...?" A groggy whine came as the door slid open to reveal a yawning teenage-seeming kitsune boy. His auburn hair was mussed and his green eyes were barely visible under drooped eyelids. His clothes looked in no better condition then his person. The adult Shippou blinked, cocking his head curiously to the side as he took in her blurred form. "Kaa-san..? What are you doing up so earlier..? And what's with the fuku? Is it Halloween already?"

She glanced down at herself, examining the uniform she was forced to wear speculatively before turning annoyed eyes to her adoptive son.

"For one Shippou, it's almost eight in the morning. And today is the first day back to school for me." She informed him dryly, ignoring his other comment. It took him a moment, but her words finally registered in his sleep dulled mind. His eyes ignited in realization, a taunting smirk formed on his lips as he rested his hand on the door frame.

"Oh it's you first day of school isn't it? Do you need me to walk you there or will you be awight on your own? Because I can always help wittle Ka'ome-kaasan to school!"

"Shippou, if you don't stop that obnoxious childish voice this instant, I will let your mother throw you out the nearest window." A indifferent voice stated from down the hallway. They snapped their attention to the supple frame of Sesshoumaru moving towards them down the hallway, gold eyes glinting coolly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." The kitsune complied, albeit the cheeky smirk didn't leave his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, muttering a few choice words under her breath before sending Sesshoumaru a grateful nod of her head.

"Well, I better be off to school or I'll be late." She moved down the hallway opposite of Sesshoumaru, waving her good byes. "I'll be home around three O'clock, okay?"

"Kagome." She stopped her excited jaunting to give the dog-demon her full attention. "Koenma has informed me he has his spirit detectives researching the clan that attacked you yesterday, and wishes for your counsel today."

She bobbed her head, unwinding the magical chain from her wrist.

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

A violet flash filled the corridor before she disappeared through the portal to Ningenkai. Shippou turned his gaze to the stoic demon lord that had been his mentor for the past five hundred years.

"Do you think she'll be all right?"

"As well as you can expect, when it comes to her."

Shippou chuckled under his breath.

"In other words, I should go inform the guards to set up extra safety precautions."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Koenma, you little twerp, why'd ya call us so early?! The world better be about to end, or I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass to Makai and back...!" Yuusuke growled, marching through the gates, rubbing the large bump on his head he receive from Boton's "wake up call" as she had dubbed it. He was followed by a considerably more relax Kurama, whom was watching the interaction between the demi-god and their leader with amusement. Kuwabara and Hiei had already camped out at opposite corners of the room, doing the same as the fox.

Koenma seemed more stressed then usual, fidgeting constantly, and wringing his hands together. However, that didn't stop him from yelling at the boy.

"Yuusuke, don't call me that!! Or I'll throw you in the dungeons until you're eighty!" He sighed roughly, sitting back in his chair. "And this is very important, so stop your yelling and pay attention."

The boy glared at him, but crossed his arms and indulged in grumbling instead.

"Good. Now," He cleared his throat, as Boton walked in to the room, paddle in one hand and a small stack of papers in the other. "Boton has some papers for you."

"Where's George?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"He's on vacation. So I volunteered to take over for him until he gets back...!" The ferry girl cheerily replied, passing to each of them a small portfolio.

Kurama opened the case file, and looked over the text while Koenma spoke.

"I need you to find out who these demons are and who they work for. This is the report filled out by the... victim." He chuckled at his choice of words. "We need you to find out anything you can, and report back to me immediately."

"Why such the interest? They look like nothing more then a pack of renegade youkai." Hiei spoke, staring out of annoyed claret eyes.

"The attack was planned too strategic, or in so many words, too smart for this class of demons. There purpose seemed not to kill, just capture."

"Even if they are working for some smarter demon," Kurama interjected, a slight frown gracing his lips. "What interest would this leader have in this 'victim?'"

Koenma grinned dreamily, and they could see his eyes take on a distant light. They all took a hesitant step backwards. Boton spoke for the demi-god, her gaze flickering uneasily to the prince every once in a while.

"I can't tell you everything, but, the person the demons had attacked was one of the more powerful figures of Makai. She holds many respectable titles, but prefers to remain confidential throughout the Reikai system." The grim reaper had held up her finger and thumb in a teaching manner as she spoke, her pink eyes glittering in idolization. "I've heard such wonderful tales of her since I was young. I, in all honesty, thought she was just a myth until a few years ago!"

"It's a girl?" Yuusuke sounded shocked.

"Yes." She bobbed her head resolutely.

"Is there any chance we may have name? Or a possible meeting with her?" Kurama spoke, curiosity piqued. Koenma took this moment to wake from his stupor.

"Nope. Her name and persona is to be refrained from public knowledge. That includes you four."

"So is that it?" Yuusuke grumbled. "Keiko will kill me if I'm late for school again."

The demi-god nodded, and before the poor spirit detective could so much as utter a word, a portal opened up beneath his feet. Sending him tumbling to Ningenkai, yelping in alarm.

Koenma chuckled, as he spun in his large chair to face the wall, the other occupants missing his evil smile.

"_I love my job_."

* * *

Well, there you have it folks! The first part of 'Adrift Soul' is complete. I hope you like it, and please review!! Reviews and helpful critism are always apprieciated!!! _grins_ Arigato minna-san!!!

Bye! -biiiiigg smile-


End file.
